He Came Back
by Twilight Always
Summary: SONGFIC. Hermiones point of view of when Ron walked out in the Deathly Hallows. 'I didn't want this, I wanted him. I want him still. But I have to be strong, this is about much more then what I want' R&R won't regret it . C.D.J.B


_'He came back to me'_

_Twilight Always_

_C.D.J.B_

_**

* * *

**_

_**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
**_

_I and Ron have never seemed to be on the same page, in all the years we've known each other. We always seem too deep down want the same thing, but can never admit to it. That's how I ended up at the ball with Krum, how Ron ended up dating Lavender Brown last year, how I ended up saying yes to Cormac. If me and Ron would have admitted our feelings from the start, who knows where we'd be together. Maybe everything would be different. But really I could never regret a moment of me and Ron's history. It's led us here; every moment has some significance to it leading us to this moment. Even if I don't necessarily like this particular moment either._

_**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
**_

_he was walking out, he wasn't supposed to be walking out. Not on harry and me, not on harry. Not on me…but here he was, calling quits on our trio, the trio that we had started so long ago. And here he stood, yelling at Harry, and then looking at me. His eyes asking hard questions, demanding and not the Ron I knew. Not the Ron I was in love with. He looked at me, like he was expecting me to come. When I didn't, he looked at me like he was disgusted, turned and went out of the tent; out of the trio. _

_As much as I loved Ron, harry was my best friend, but it was so much more than love and friendship. This was about saving the world, saving innocent lives, stopping the man, the monster that needs to be stopped. This wasn't just about me, or Ron or even Harry. This was about everyone, and as much as I wanted Ron, I made the right decision. _

_**Oh, holding my breath  
won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold  
**_

_The necklace, it was all the necklaces fault. It affected him differently than Harry and I, it affected him in a stronger, violent insane way. His eyes weren't the same, they use to shine of light, and they use to give off warmth. I use to love his eyes, now I look at them and I see something I don't really know anymore. I was holding my breath while he and Harry fought the blow out huge; we didn't need it in this time. We had bigger things to deal with. _

_**Come on, come on  
don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
something's gone terribly wrong  
you're all I wanted  
**_

_I chased after him, out of the tent yelling for him. I didn't want him to leave us, the mission…I didn't want him to leave me like this. I and Ron had been doing so well; we had been getting closer and closer to everything we wanted with each other. I needed him here, he was my comfort, he made it all easier to deal with, just by simply being there. Our little glances, eye contact, the brush of fingers, everything just gave me hope that we'd make it through all this, and now he's leaving? Now it's too much for him to deal with? I want to cry, I want to scream._

_**Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you  
**_

_I couldn't even do anything. I watched him run out of the tent, following him out, yelling for him to stop, yelling his name; it should have been enough for him to stop, turn back, look me in the eyes and come back inside. But he didn't, I watched him vanish in the cold air. Suddenly it got so much colder. And I just stood there for what seemed like forever, starring at the spot where he vanished. He had left, he really left…_

_**He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  
**_

_Harry tried to cheer me up the best he could, making jokes and trying to make me sad. But he sees how upset I am, how much I want Ron back. He's my best friend, of course he knows. But I keep a brave face, this isn't about me. We have a mission, and I have to stay strong. I have to keep my hope and my bravery or else I really do have nothing. I'll stand by my best friends side, he needs me, and he needs me to be strong; I'll be strong for him._

_**Oh, holding my breath  
won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing  
**_

_I close my eyes and imagine he's holding my hand tonight, as I lay cold and motionless on my bed in the tent. I imagine he never left, that he stayed with me and Harry, that he stayed with me. But that's just my imagination, it's not reality. But I still keep holding on, hoping he'll come back. I mean, how could he just leave like that? After all we have all been through together? After all we've done, and accomplished, all we've faced together? Even if it was the necklace that encouraged his leaving, he still left. And my heart feels broken. _

_I want Ron back._

_**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it**_

_I hear Harry, and I feel in my gut something's different. Something's changed, me and harry aren't alone anymore, and I look up to see what I didn't think I'd see. _

_Ron, he came back to me. _

_

* * *

_

AU

hope you liked it :)

Please REVIEW .

Song is , Haunted by Taylor Swift.


End file.
